narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zensoku Uchiha
Zensoku Uchiha to dawniej Jōnin z Wioski Liścia,członek klanu Uchiha. Obecnie missing-nin. Osobowość Zensoku i Buresu nie byli podobni tylko wyglądem - ich osobowość była niemalże taka sama. Zensoku jednak był bardziej ponury i odizolowany od innych,niż jego brat. Również był poważny,choć mniej spokojniejszy od swego bliźniaka. Nauka również wychodziła mu dobrze,a jego rodzice,podobnie jak Buresu, bardzo go chwalili. Wygląd Zensoku wygląda niemalże jak Buresu. Jego włosy niegdyś opadały na dół,co rozróżniało go od brata,choć i tak ich najwidoczniejszą różnicą była maska-Buresu zasłaniał swoją twarz,a Zensoku nie,gdyż nie został poparzony. Niedługo jednak to się zmieniło-po śmierci brata Zensoku założył na swoją twarz maskę,podobną do tej brata,aby o nim nie zapomnieć. thumb|248px W części pierwszej i drugiej,Zensoku nosi szarą,rozpinaną bluzę oraz czarne spodnie,a na stopach założone ma również czarne sandały. Jego czarne włosy ustawione są w kolczastą fryzurę,taką samą jaką miał Buresu. Na jego czole widniała szara opaska shinobi Konohy. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Zensoku urodził się 7 lat przed atakiem Kuramy na Konohę,jako jeden z bliźniaków. Podobnie jak Buresu,Zensoku był otaczany miłością przez rodziców,którzy pokładali też w nim wiarę,że będzie kiedyś wielkim shinobi. Wypadek Gdy on i jego brat mieli po 6 lat,zdarzył się wypadek. Wtedy właśnie Wioska Liścia przyjęła do siebie czterech gości z Kirigakure. Okazali się oni jednak członkami pewnej organizacji przestępczej. W nocy wdarli się do domu rodziny Zensoku,gdyż uważali,że tak znakomity i sławny klan jak Uchiha musi mieć wielkie skarby. Gdy zostali nakryci,wywołali pożar. Buresu został rodzielony od rodziców i brata i uległ wypadkowi. Na szczęście napastnicy zostali złapani przez ANBU. Genin Rok później Zensoku ukończył akademię,stając się geninem. Uczęszczał do tej samej klasy,co jego brat. Rodzice byli bardzo dumni z obu synów. Zensoku uznał,że nie potrzebuje dodatkowego treningu,więc ich ojciec zaopiekował się Buresu. Nie wiadomo, z kim był w grupie,ani kto był jego sensei. Atak Dziewięcioogoniastego W tym samym roku Konohę zaatakował Kyūbi. Rodzice Zensoku i Buresu wyruszyli walczyć, mimo protestów tego drugiego. Podczas walki zginęła matka bliźniaków, co było dla nich wielkim ciosem. Zensoku powoli przyjął to do wiadomości i zaakceptował, ale widział, jak jego brat nie może tego znieść oraz jak stał się bardziej ponury. Walka braci Kiedy Buresu opanował Gyaku Sharingana, Zensoku ogarnęła zazdrość. Wyzwał brata na pojedynek. Buresu przyjął wyzwanie, a jego brat dał mu dwie doby na udoskonalenie technik. Kiedy te 48 godzin minęło, bracia spotkali się na polanie w wiosce (gdzie w przyszłości trenował Naruto, aby okiełzać element wiatru). W końcu zaczęli walkę. Zaczęła się od prostych technik,jak Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Niedługo jednak walka wzbiła się na zupełnie inny poziom. Bliźniacy używali swoich atutowych technik. W końcu obaj postanowili zawalczyć mieczami. Buresu wykonał technikę Rasen Kazaha,a Zensoku-Ryūken. Walka trwała, a żaden z Uchiha nie mógł wygrać,obaj mieli równe szanse. Ostatecznie, wykorzystując resztę zapasów czakry, Buresu użył Gyaku Sharingana i odrzucił swego brata. Starcie trwało by pewnie dalej, gdyby nie interwencja Trzeciego Hokage. Sarutobi skarcił dwóch Uchiha za takie bezmyślne zachowanie, po czym odszedł. Walka została nierozstrzygnięta. Śmierć brata Gdy Itachi był w trakcie mordowania swojego klanu, Zensoku chwilowo trenował na polanie w wiosce, gdzie też odbyła się jego walka z bratem. Gdy wrócił z treningu, usłyszał straszną wiadomość- jego rodzina została zamordowana przez Itachiego. Gniew i rozpacz pochłonęły Zensoku tak bardzo, że aktywował on Kalejdoskopowy Sharingan. Część I Po raz pierwszy pojawia się, kiedy spotyka Drużynę Kakashiego w pełnym składzie. Naruto stwierdza, że chce walczyć z Uchihą, ale Zensoku szybko go powala. Sasuke jest zaskoczony, że ktoś oprócz jego i Itachiego żyje z ich klanu. Zensoku jednak oznajmia, że trudno nazwać go "Uchihą" , gdyż nie potrafił pokonać innego z nich oraz, że nie walczył aż do końca. Gdy Sakura pyta, jakim cudem przeżył, Zensoku patrzy na nią i mówi, że nie ma ochoty, ani obowiązku, by z nimi rozmawiać. Po tych słowach znika. Misja w Kraju Wiatru Część II Część III Umiejętności Sharingan thumb|Mangekyō Sharingan Zensoku. Zensoku opanował pierwszy poziom Sharingana,jak jego brat, w wieku 7 lat. Wówczas mógł skopiować ciosy taijutsu,co zwiększało jego wydajność w walce wręcz. Opanował drugi poziom kopiującego oka dwa lata wcześniej niż jego bliźniak,przez pewien czas chwaląc się tym. W wieku 13 lat,gdy dowiedział się o śmierci Buresu, jego serce pochłonęły negatywne emocje,a Sharingan ewoluował do formy kalejdoskopowej. Jego Mangekyō Sharingan wyglądem nie różni się bardzo od normalnej formy,jedynie łezki zwiększyły się i objęły całe oko. Kiedy zyskał kalejdoskopowe oko,jego zdolności genjutsu wzrosły natychmiast. Stał się bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem i niesamowicie silnym ninją. thumb|left|Wieczny Mangekyo Sharingan Zensoku. Po zerwaniu więzi z Wioską,Zensoku wrócił do Konohy ostatni raz,aby zyskać nową moc-Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Odkrywając nowy sposób zdobycia go,wyruszył na cmentarz,pod grób jednego z klanu Uchiha,który aktywował kajedoskopowe oko,lecz nikt nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Nikt, oprócz Zensoku. Otworzył grób swojego pobratymcy i wydłubał oczy martwego. Wziął je ze sobą i opuścił wioskę. Następnie w nieznany sposób wszczepił sobie oczy, które ukradł, zdobywając Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana,chroniąc się od ślepoty. Dzięki temu całkowicie opanował swoje Susanoo oraz Amaterasu. Susanoo Wersja Susanoo Zensoku jest ciemnoszara. Uchiha może wytworzyć poszczególne elementy szkieletu swojego Susanoo, jak klatka piersiowa, czaszka, czy kości ramion. Gdy jego Susanoo jest w pełnej formie szkieletu, ma on oczy z tyłu głowy, a widok z nich przesyłany jest do użytkownika, jest to bardzo podobne do Ścieżek Rinnegana. Przydaje się to, gdy wróg ma przewagę liczebną. thumb|252px|Czteroręka, niekompletna forma Susanoo Zensoku.W czterorękiej formie szkieletu, Susanoo Zensoku dzierży w górnych dłoniach dwie katany, w dolnej lewej kuszę, natomiast dolna prawa pozostaje bez broni. Zensoku opanował tą formę do perfekcji, i może nakazać Susanoo formować pieczęci ręczne, dzięki czemu szkieleci wojownik może użyć różnych technik, przynajmniej trzy razy potężniejszych mocą od tych, wykonanych przez Uchihę, oczywiście kosztem czakry użytkownika. Dodatkowo, pusta prawa dłoń na dole służy do wykonywania techniki przywołania. Dzięki temu Zensoku może mieć dowolną dywersję z różnych zwierząt, z którymi zawarł pakt. Kiedy na szkielet nachodzi skóra i mięśnie,Susanoo Zensoku wydziela więcej energii w formie gazu niż wcześniej, dodatkowo Susanoo ciemnieje z koloru. Wtedy w prawej dłoni wojownika pojawia się kusza, a w lewej katana. Oprócz tego na "czole" Susanoo pojawia się dodatkowe, trzecie oko, które emituje promienie skompresowanej czakry, które niszczą wszystko na swojej drodze. Ilość możliwych wystrzelonych promieni zależy od czakry użytkownika Susanoo. W przypadku Zensoku, jego wojownik może wystrzelić pięć takich wiązek czakry. W finalnej formie Susanoo Zensoku zostaje pokryte grubą skórą, a oczy (wraz z tym trzecim) zaczynają błyszczeć krwisto-czerwonym światłem. Teraz Zensoku może pokryć katanę oraz strzały kuszy ogniem Amaterasu, co daje niszczycielski efekt. Dodatkowo trzecie oko Susanoo może nadawać Tsukuyomi, dzięki czemu złapanych może być więcej wrogów. Ninjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu Katon Fūton Raiton Cytaty *(do Buresu) "Braciszku...Jesteśmy bliźniakami,żyjemy po to,aby rywalizować. Jednak...niegdyś będziemy mogli rywalizować o tą twarz...walcząc ze sobą na śmierć i życie..." Ciekawostki *Jego imię oznacza po polsku "astma". Kojarzyć to się ma z dusznością,co jest w pewnym sensie przeciwieństwem imienia jego brata,Buresu,które oznacza "oddech". *Jest starszy od Buresu o 7 minut. Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi